Bleeding Love
by Lady-love53
Summary: Sherlock was acting strange since the last case, he wouldn't let me get close to him. So when i found out what was his problem i wasn't expecting this. VampSherlock, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this is my first story and right now I don't have a beta and english is not my first languege so please tell me if I wrote something wrong. Enjoy!**

Sherlock POV

"John...John" I scream to the mist and darkness that surrounded me"John, can you hear me" my voice started to sound desperate, the fear spread over me like a rush of cold air. The smell of blood almost made me fall, fearing the worst i looked down only to find my worst fear come truth John lifeless body was starring at me with cold unmoving eyes. "...lock" everything started to clear up, "erlock" the voice spoke more clear but far away and soft like if there was a glass between us.

"Sherlock, please wake up" I started running to the voice. I need to wake up, looking around i found nothing everything was blank "John, please help me I...I can't wake up. Please John help me" The air started to feel thick, I couldn't breath. Coughing i started to scream for John to help me, that I couldn't breath. Everything started to blurred, I screamed louder for John, " John, John" my voice sounded weird to my own ears. Falling to my knees I knew that this was the end, eveverything faded, my vision blurred, I couldn't talk my tounge felt heavy. The moment was close, my eyelids felt like two killogram, I couldn't keep them open. 'Goodbye, John' all air left my lungs and i started to fall foward.

John POV

"Thanks Mrs. Hudson" I say closing the door. Turning around i started walking toward the cough on the way evading Sherlock mysterius experiment. The flat was a mess papers everywhere, books all over the place and strange looking liquids spilled on the coffe table. Sitting down my mind started to wonder to the now close case; an orphan girl no older than ten was found on the riverside her eyes where open big blue eyes staring up with a scared look in them.

"I've never seen anything so cruel in all my years in here" I hear Anderson mutter, it was true, the girl 'Anna' looked so frightned and alone when they were taking the body away.

"John" Sherlock soft voice broke the silence, looking up Sherlock wasn't there. 'He must be speaking in his sleep' standing up I walked to Sherlock room. Inside Sherlock was turning around in his bed, coming closer Sherlock was sweating and his face twisted in pain. Running to his side I put my hand on his shoulder and started to shake him "Sherlock", "Sherlock". His face was looking desperate, "Sherlock, please wake up" with a gasp soft blue eyes gaze with a blank stare to the ceiling.

**Short I know but i felt that this is the of the first chapter. I hope that you like it and please leave a comment with anything you need to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Finally chapter 2 is up...you can hit me for not upload it sooner but not too hard.**

** ENJOY!**

"Sherlock" I shook his shoulder, his eyes now staring at me but not seeing. "Sherlock, can you hear me." Sherlock still looking grab one of my hands and yank me to him I trip over my feet and end up on his chest with my head on the crook of his neck. He smelled musky, sweat and lab fumes, Sherlock's personal mark

~0~

Pulling John to him Sherlock hide his face in john's neck murmuring incoherent words.

"Sherlock"

John's muffled voice rose in the silence of the room, only broke by Sherlock murmurs.

Sherlock only tighten his grip on him.

"Sherlock,what are you saying?"

John started to move closer to Sherlock, trying to understand what he was saying. Inch by inch he got closer, it was barely audible but he hear it clearly.

"Don't leave me again".

Sherlock voice sounded thick with grief that the only thing he could do was stay in his embrace, slowly falling asleep.

~0~

Sherlock woke up to the feeling of something heavy on top of him. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a messy looking, sleeping John. His blonde hair was falling on his forehead, Sherlock had to fight the urge to pass his finger through those locks.

He looked so peaceful so calm that made Sherlock think why was he still with me.

"Must people would run away"

'But he's not must people, he's John' A voice in the back of his head told him.

~0~

"He's not going to help us" a raven haired girl whispered.

"He's our only hope if we want to continue to live, Charlotte" an identical girl furiously said.

Both girls were pale with raven black hair and identical big blue eyes, they were obviously twins.

With a huff the first lift his pale arm to ring the bell.

Bang!

The front door opened to reveal a clearly out-of-bed Sherlock with a look that could kill.

"Charlotte, Amy what are you doing here?" venom dripping from each word.

Charlotte turning to Amy said in a very 'told-you-so-voice' "He's not going to help us".

** Yay...so this is chapter 2...next week i'm taking the review for my final exams so i won't be uploading for a while.**

**Hope you liked it and please live a review i would appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, enjoy!

Glaring to her sister, Amy turned to Sherlock with pleading eyes.

"Please, Sherlock you're the only one who would know how to help us."

If it was possible Sherlock's eyes turned more hateful.

Everyone was quite the only sound heard was the annoying 'tick tick tick' of the clock. Minutes seem to pass like hours, looking around Charlotte turned to Amy her eyes open and scarred.

"They're here"

Her voice came out barely above a whisper,scared eyes turned to Sherlock. "Please help us, Sherlock please."

'Bang'

The distant sound of the door being force open broke the forming silence. Steps where heard coming up the stairs, they were trying to be quiet. Looking between Sherlock and Charlotte, Amy took out a gun from behind her.

The first person , a tall man with medium black hair and striking blue eyes appear.

Recognition flashed in his face, lowering his gun the man whispered.

" Isabelle"

Turning around the man shot the other three guys who where behind him. Walking foward the mysterious man stopped a few feets away from Charlotte, lifting his arm the man stroke her now flush cheek.

"Aaron' she gasped, taking his hand in her's.

"Aaron, is that..."

"Sherlock" John's voice was heard from inside the flat. The door opened and stading behind it was John, his eyes going big when he saw the three dead bodies in the hall. "What is this?, Sherlock"

He finally notice the three other people standing behind Sherlock, all of them avoiding eye contact.

"Don't tell me, a new case"

The only thing Sherlock could do was nod in affirmation.

**Don't kill me...ok.**

**So this was the 3 chapter really short I'm sorry for that, but finally something is happening. Please tell me wath you think in the review sectio, oh and i forgot I don't OWN anything, well exept my lovely characters. ~Bye**


End file.
